


Competition

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [113]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon wants to prove Sansa that her voice is not just nice, but amazing. Therefore he wants to sign her up for a talent contest. There's one problem: He needs a video to send with the sign up sheet.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	Competition

Jon took a deep breath while he read through the sign up sheet for the local talent competition. Most of the questions were quite easy. Name, date of birth, whether or not they had entered a competition before. But every time his eyes went back to the one question he was not sure he could answer.

_Provide us with a video, a photo or an audio recording of your talent_

How was he gonna make that work? How was he gonna get a video of Sansa singing without her noticing what he was doing?

He stuck the back of his pencil in his mouth and he furrowed his eyebrows. Of course he could go for some hidden camera tactics, but whoever would go through the forms would surely notice that and would surely discover that Sansa was not the one signing herself up. And if he would make an audio recording with his phone, the sound would mostly be muffled or too far away. Another sign she had not made that audio herself and didn’t approve of what Jon was doing.

And maybe technically the judges were right. Maybe participants should sign up themself, so they knew what they were getting into. But the thing was, that Sansa was never gonna do that. Somehow she firmly believed that her voice was nice, but not special.

And Jon wanted to prove her that she was wrong. Her voice was special. Whenever she sang, he felt each and every word deep in his soul. Every tone caused goosebumps to cover his skin. Not one professional singer could make him feel this much with just a simple song.

And he couldn’t be the only one to think so. Once the rest of the town would hear her sing and play, they would have to believe in her just as much as he did. Maybe there would even be talent scouts in the audience. Maybe signing her up would be the first step to getting her some deal.

He really had to do this.

He sighed and bit his bottom lip and then he gathered every little bit of courage, even the courage in the tip of his little toe, and with his phone in his hand he walked to Sansa’s room. Politely he knocked on the door and he waited until she yelled that he could come in.

“Jon!” A smile spread across her face. “What are you doing here?”

He just had to keep the goal in mind. This would prove Sansa that she was more amazing than she ever dared to believe. Whatever he was doing now would be absolutely worth it.

“So…” He cleared his throat. Maybe he should have practiced in front of the mirror, but it was a little too late for that now. “Two days ago you sang that beautiful song and…” He grinned, and didn’t even doubt it looked as stupid as he felt right now. “Well, I felt quite calm when watching you and I wondered…” He really should have practiced. “Can I maybe record it so I can play it when I feel stressed or nervous before an exam or something?”

Sansa raised her eyebrows and she crossed her arms over her chest. “Jon Snow!” She cocked her head. “You’ve never been good at lying, but that was the worst lie you’ve ever told me.” She licked her lips. “Why do you really need that video?”

His heart beat a million beats a minute in his chest. What was he supposed to do now? Come up with another lie? No, she would certainly see through that one too. The truth? He scratched the back of his neck.

“There’s a talent show in town in a few weeks and I wanted to show you that it’s not just me thinking you’re good.” He stared at his feet and he felt his cheeks heating up. “I just needed a recording of your singing to finish the sign up form.”

It didn’t happen often that Sansa had no idea what to say or was at loss for words. But now she opened and closed her mouth a thousand times before she finally managed to react. “However noble your motive might be…” She shook her head. “I’m not ready for that.” She cast her eyes down. “And maybe I will never be, but please…” She shook her head. “Don’t make me do that. I will freeze and panic and everyone will laugh at me and it will not be the success you’ve surely pictured in your head.”

Jon’s entire face was warm and red now. “I didn’t really think about that…”

“I know.” Sansa placed a hand on his arm. “It’s really sweet of you that you think I’m good enough for that and maybe I am.” She didn’t really sound convinced. “But please, don’t do it. Just…” She swallowed. “I will happily sing for you whenever you like to hear me sing. But just for you. Not for anyone else. And no recordings.”

“But…but…you really are good enough!” Jon placed his hand on hers. “I don’t want you to doubt yourself.”

“For now…” Sansa pecked his cheek. “It’s more than amazing enough to know that you believe in me.”

His cheek still tingled long after he left her room and ripped the sign up form to shreds. He didn’t want to keep Sansa’s singing for himself, but he had to admit that he did feel very special right now.


End file.
